


It Happened During Chemistry

by DanaEliza



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Online Romance, Tumblr: itadeiweek, itadeiweek prompt, online chatting system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi and Deidara are forced to do their Chemistry project together, which they are not really thrilled about. But their relationship progresses during the project, and it's all written down in the school chatting system they use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happened During Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> My ItaDei week fill for the prompt: Online

Itachi: Hey, since we can't always get together to work on this project, I propose we use this system to our benefit, and chat about our progress here. We already divided a lot of the work of course, but it's best if we keep each other posted on things, and if there are any changes, we can just tell each other here.

Deidara: Oh, so you're proposing already, huh?

I: Thank you for taking this seriously. I'll see you tomorrow during class.

D: Sorry, sorry, I take it seriously ;) I'll keep you posted on everything I work on, but so far I haven't had time yet. You know how much we have to do for all our classes, and I just finished a paper for history, which was awful honestly. God, I hate history. Chemistry is not any better though, so I hope this is one of your strong points.

I: Yes, I'm aware of all the work. I am very aware of all the work. It's alright, we'll talk about it tomorrow, and we'll see how well it all turns out. I have faith we'll make this project work. I'll see you tomorrow.

D: Glad you're at least optimistic xD See ya.

…

I: Hey, I have an article here that may be useful for our project. Check it out. _Link_

I: I've also found a book that may be interesting to use for our paper, but I would rather talk to you personally for that, so we can have a look at it together. We also need to plan our chemical experiment in the school lab. We do need the results to actually continue with this paper. Do you know when you have time? I could do Thursday afternoon or Friday morning. I have free periods then.

I: Or maybe Monday during lunch break. I asked our teacher if that would be alright, and he gave us permission. Let me know.

…

D: Shit, sorry sorry! I forget to check this place for new messages. I need to get used to even being on here. Monday during lunch is fine. I'll bring some food from home that we can eat together. Again, sorry. I'll find you today and talk about the article too, and if you have the book too, great!

…

D: I still can't believe you broke one of those glass things xD. Honestly, this made my day. Like you simply walked towards the sink and just broke it, right there. Hilarious! And the teacher's face was priceless. Those things are so expensive, and you are like his fav student, and now you broke one of those things. You sir, are my hero.

I: I wish you were as excited about the project as you were about me breaking stuff that don't belong to me. You know I may need to pay for it.

D: Oh, he's not going to make you pay for it! You're his fav student! I'm amazed he hasn't pulled you into an empty classroom yet and has ravished you. The dude wants you badly, I'm serious.

I: Please do not talk about this ever again. This image is now burned into my mind, and that is far creepier for me, than it is for you. You imagine our English teacher jumping you as you're going to the bathroom.

D: That was a low blow… At least our Chemistry teacher still has hair! I rather have him. I mean, ugh. Mrs. I don't know what deodorant is, is not funny at all. It's just not funny. How can you do this to me? She's like supposed to be retired, but here she is, stinking up the place and balding on top as well! You started out as my hero, but you have quickly turned yourself into the villain. I see what's going on here.

I: I really wish you were as passionate about our project, as you are about disliking teachers.

D: But I made you smile, didn't I?

I: … Yeah, you did.

D: Yaaaay, I made you smile! See, I am being productive. When you're happy, the project will be great too.

…

D: Did you see Batman yesterday on TV?

I: Why? Did it have some kind of clever chemistry reference I should've seen?

D: … No, I just thought you would like it and thought it would be something for you.

I: Oh, well yeah. I indeed watched it yesterday with the family. We all enjoy the Batman movies a lot, old and new. My little brother always says that he wants to be just like Bruce Wayne. When he's angry he even says that he would've preferred being an orphan like Bruce too. Not something my parents really appreciate.

D: Your brother is such a brat.

I: I am aware, but only I am allowed to say that.

D: Fine, I will just say it behind your back.

I: Or to his face. As long as I am not around.

D: Got ya ;D

…

I: Hey, maybe it's easier if we also have each other's phone number. You're on that thing all the time anyway, and this way we can communicate easier. So here you have my number xxx. Send me a message there when you have it.

…

D: Boo

I: Get back to work. You still have to write out our conclusion. Not to mention you're sitting right next to me, so you don't have to talk to my like this.

D: Then why are you answering me here?

I: Get to work…

D: But I'm bored D:

…

D: Because I want to make sure you won't see this immediately, but only once you feel like checking, I am sending this message here. I really had a great time tonight. Thank you for taking me out to see a movie and for walking me home, and… for walking me home, yeah. It was… fun. We should do it again sometime. Let's say… Saturday?

…

I: Do you have the USB stick somewhere?

D: It's still stuck in your computer. At least that's where I last saw it.

I: Oh, yeah. Sorry, it's there. I'll see you tonight.

D: See you tonight, loverboy.

…

I: Next time you come over to study, we should in fact actually study.

D: Well, my plan never was to actually come study, and you know that as well. At that time it's really only booty calls, and you know me. When do I actually study? Also, why are you telling me this here? Is this where you lecture me about needing to do better in school?

I: … No, I actually only wanted to tell you, you left your underwear behind. I didn't think you would be online now.

D: Ah… I'll come pick it up tomorrow or you can keep it as a souvenir ;D

I: Please come pick up your dirty underwear.

D: Fine, fine. But you do need to perv it up if you want to stay my boyfriend.

I: I am honestly reconsidering that title now.

D: Liar.

D: 3

…

D: Itachi… it's over… this damn project is finally over! We have turned in the sucky paper and can now forever say goodbye to chemistry, until the next project… That's a downer. But seriously, I hated this project. The way you needed to freaking question everything you did, and then write about it. God, couldn't they make it more fun at least. Give us an experiment where we could blow things up!

I: You hated this project?

D: … Okay, okay. No, I loved doing this project with you. That was the only good thing about this, but I rather have met you through something else. Well, more like gotten to know you through something else. I always thought you were some kind of stuck up bastard and shit.

I: Oh, you warm my heart.

D: I know I do.

I: Brat…

…

I: We got an A.

D: They better give us an A for all that damn work. Can we go celebrate now?

I: Yes, I'll come pick you up after English and then we'll go grab something to eat.

D: And then I can come over afterwards, right? I'm feeling lucky tonight, meaning we're getting lucky tonight, meaning we're having sex. We're gonna have sex, ok?

I: As long as you keep it down this time. I don't want my mom to give me "the talk" again. It was incredibly embarrassing. She had done all kinds of research and made my father be present as well. You should've seen his face.

D: I rather had seen your face. Must've been priceless XD But ok, I'll keep it down, if you make sure you won't tease me too much. Can't help it that I get vocal then.

I: Fine, we'll have plain sex.

D: That sounds boring… Anyway, can we stop talking here now? I mean the project is done and I have like your phone number, your email address, your Facebook… I can stalk you enough.

I: Sure, sure. Text me.

…

Deidara: I love you, Itachi

…

Itachi: I love you too, Deidara

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Facebook page: Dana-Eliza. Find the link on my profile page and get many more updates on my writing life. Challenges happen on here too and sometimes you can win a story as a prize x3
> 
> Love, Dana


End file.
